Wherever
by Segway
Summary: Energon verse. Stream Planet becomes the new hideout.


Wherever

***

Stream planet was rather desolate. Some would say serene, but it had such a dreary, vacant feel to it. It wasn't a large planet, and it was mostly covered in sand and water with an extremely rare patch of grass here and there. And lacing the planet like ribbons was its namesake: Streams.

"Well, no Autobots!" Announced Snowcat cheerfully.

"You mean no anything.." Demolisher glanced around the plains, seeing nothing but a few mountain ranges in the distance. "What are we supposed to take cover under if the Autobots do find us?"

"You worry too much, they'll never think to look here!"

"Yes they will. They've searched out every other Con in the Galaxy, they're bound to find us."

"Well… Where else are we supposed to go?" Gesturing toward the sky, he continued. "It's not like it's any better out there."

Demolisher, having no answer to that, just kept quiet. Instead he followed the ATV as he led them to who knows where. Demolisher ignored the nonstop ramblings from his friend as he did so, and contemplated the Decepticons new placement in the order of things, or lack-there-of.

They were it. An entire empire, an entire _people,_ reduced right down to the two of them. It seemed so surreal. And ironic, considering it had been their goal to wipe out the Autobots in the same manner. How had the tables turned so fast?

"Demmy? Are you listening to me?"

"Huh?" Snapping out of his thoughts, Demolisher looked at his friend.

"We're here!" Snowcat said, spreading out his arms as if to show off the surrounding area like a salesman. "Since you wanted a hidey-hole so much, I thought I'd show you this little cave I saw on the way down."

Though it was hardly big enough for the two of them, it would work for a last ditch effort in evading Autobots if need be. The word 'Alamo' echoed in his mind however.

"Kinda small, but I guess we could improve it." He told Snowcat.

"Anyway, what do you think we should rename this planet? I'm thinking Cybercon."

Momentarily taken back by the blunt change of subject, Demolisher didn't catch the horrible pun right away. When he did he just groaned.

"Why can't we just call it stream planet?"

"Eh, it's too long." Was Snowcat's explanation. "How 'bout 'Streamcon'? Or 'Destream'? Or-"

Demolisher only half listened as Snowcat sat down and rambled off all the different names, most of which were bad puns or combined words. Instead, his mind drifted off.

When Unicron had perished along with Megatron, he had felt like something had 'let go' of him, so to speak. He began to feel emotions that had seemed like they were blocked before. It made him wonder how much control the dark god had had over his spark. Memories started returning as well, along with his intelligence.

He himself hadn't noticed the difference, and would not have had Snowcat not remarked to him 'Hey! You haven't beat on your chest for a whole three hours! That's a new record!'

He had also noticed changes in Snowcat as well, though not as pronounced. He had started acting more like the old Cyclonus, by laughing more and yodeling less.

Looking back, Demolisher wondered how he had managed to not lose his mind with all the yodeling, and wondered if it had a connection with his suppressed intelligence.

"Wow, you're reaaallly spacing out today, Demmy."

"Huh? Oh… Um.. I've just got a lot to think about. Did you pick a name yet, Cy- Snowcat."

"Yeah, I picked 'Streem Planet'. And did you almost call me Cyclonus?"

"Sorry… Hey, wait! I thought you didn't want to call it Stream Planet?"

"Not Stream Planet, Streem Planet! Spelled with two E's."

Demolisher said nothing, but his look said everything.

"Oh, and go ahead and call me Cyclonus again. I never really liked the name Snowcat, but I really didn't want to argue with Megatron over it. Cus, ya'know, he probably woulda shot me."

Standing up, Cyclonus stretched out and made his way to the cave.

"Anyway, I'm about ready for recharge. You better get some too, 'cus tomarrow we're going to put flags all over our knew planet!"

Nodding Demolisher followed his friend into the small cave and laid down next to him. The cave was more of a mental comfort then actual protection. Against attacking Autobots it wouldn't do diddlysquat.

He decided this was probably the best ending a 'Con could hope for, given the circumstances. Though he would have to talk Cyclonus out of flagging the entire planet and giving their position away to the Autobots, it was nice to not be the only Decepticon left in the universe.


End file.
